Enter the Cuervo/Transcript
(Episode begins at Leone Middle School. A student's hand is holding an invitation that says "Frida's Birthday Party Spectacular - This Saturday Night". Scene zooms in on Frida and a crowd.) Frida: 'Chicos y chicas! Get your invites to the most awesome event in human history: my birthday party! With special musical guest: Me, Frida Suàrez! And my band, The Atomic Sombreros! ''(Her band plays a sound. Frida resumes handing out invites.) 'Frida (continued): '''Here you go. Plenty for everyone. Love the mohawk, Lupita. (laughs) Keep it movin'. ''(The crowd leaves, and Frida is revealed to have been standing on Manny.) 'Frida (continued): '''Thanks, Manny. ''(Manny's hair puffs out. He smooths it out.) 'Manny: '''Anything for my best pal. '''Frida: '''So, you ready for the coolest, most exclusive party in town? '''Manny: '''Exclusive? You invited everyone. Even Humperto. ''(Signals to a fat, smelly kid holding an invite. A goat nearby sniffs him and faints.) 'Frida: '''No. I didn't invite...(points to a girl) Zoe Aves. ''(Frida stands glaring at her. The two glare harder and grimace harder.) 'Manny: '''What? You still mad at her? '''Frida: '(turns to Manny) Duh! Remember the "fingerpaint" thing? (Manny thinks back. A flashback to kindergarten is shown where Frida is carrying paint happily. Zoe, standing nearby, purposely trips up, causing her to fly across the room screaming. Two of the paint cans tip her goggles, while one covers her entirely in green paint. She start crying. She scare all the others away.) 'Frida (continued): '''And the "kick-me" thing? ''(Another kindy flashback appears. Frida walks past Zoe, dodging her. Zoe slaps something on her back. As Frida goes to the Karate room, it's revealed to be a piece of paper that says "Kick Me". When she steps inside, a riot is heard. Cut to a grown up Frida, who looks behind and taps on her locker. A bear pops out and chews on her hair like a toy.) 'Frida (continued): '''And the "savage bear attack" thing?! ''(Scene pans over to Zoe, who is smiling deviously and leaning near a bear cage from the zoo. She chuckles. Fades to present.) 'Manny: '''Ah, you gotta let that stuff go, Frida. ''(Frida stops wincing.) 'Frida: '''Also, she once told everyone at school you had a perm. '''Manny: '(gasps) SHE MUST PAY! (On the last word, a background of fire is briefly shown.) 'Frida: '''Forget about Zoe. ''We've ''got party prep to do. '''Manny: '''I'm on it. Oh! But first... ''(He walks up to Frida.) 'Manny (continued): '''I wanna give you a present a little earlier. ''(He takes something out of his pocket. Frida takes it.) 'Frida: '(gasps in surprise) You made me a Frida belt buckle just like yours! (She places it on her belt and spins it. Nothing happens.) 'Frida (continued): '''Awesome! Wait, you're still gonna make my birthday piñata, aren't you? '''Manny: '''Of course. And this year, it's gonna be bigger and better than ever. '''Frida: '''Manny, you're the bestest best friend en todo el mundo. I'd hug you if it didn't totally gross me out. '''Manny: '''Taking that as a compliment. Well, I gotta start on that piñata. '''Frida: '''And I gotta pee! ''(The two go their seperate ways. Pan to Zoe.) 'Zoe: '''How dare she not invite me to that party I would not be caught dead at! ''(Zoom in) 'Zoe (continued): '(enviously) Vendetta. Frida Suàrez, I will have my revenge. (Zoe notices Manny taking his backpack out of his locker.) 'Zoe (continued): '''And I'll use your best friend to get it. For I, Zoe Aves, am secretly... ''(She transforms.) 'Black Cuervo: '''Black Cuervo! ''(She then notices the goat from earlier right next to her. A laser cannon emerges from her wrist and point at the goat.) 'Black Cuervo: '''This must remain our secret, goat. ''(The goat faints again. The scene cuts to the smoking Miracle City volcano and pans down to a place called Card Board Supply Co. Manny is talking with the owner.) 'Manny: '''You don't understand. This is a very special piñata I'm making. I need some cardboard with style. ''(Manny notices red and blue lights outside. Someone's feet are running with the police on their tail. It's revealed to be Black Cuervo, who stops, faces the police car and fires her laser cannon, sending it flying. Manny is shocked, but then glances at something else.) 'Manny (continued): 'Mrs. Chichita! Pushing a baby carriage! And dragging a box of kittens! (He spins his El Tigre belt and transforms into El Tigre. He speeds past Black Cuervo to help Mrs. Chichita, Cuervo watching with glee. He saves Mrs. Chicita from the falling vehicles that stack up against each other. The police car comes on top.) 'Policeman: '''Well, that's enough law enforcement for one night. ''(Cut to El Tigre with Mrs. Chichita.) 'Mrs. Chichita: '''Oh, thank you, El Tigre. ''(Black Cuervo dashes in between the two. El Tigre faces in her direction.) 'El Tigre: ' Hey! Nobody crashes grandmummies in my town, you fiendish-! (Black Cuervo stops and stares at him with a glare. We zoom in on her face.) 'El Tigre (continued): '...girl? (Black Cuervo momentarily takes off into the skies. El Tigre snaps out of his shocked state and extends his hands.) 'El Tigre (continued): '''Hey! ''(He catches her by the foot, but gets dragged along. The two crash through a billboard advertising Frida's birthday party, and land on the rooftop. El Tigre gets up.) 'El Tigre (continued): '''Since you're a lady, I'll go easy- ''(Black Cuervo blasts him with a laser and he crashes into the chimney. He comes out and spit out bricks from his mouth.) 'El Tigre (continued): '''Who are you? '''Black Cuervo: '''I am known as Black Cuervo, but you may call me "Oof". '''El Tigre: '''Ooh? '''Black Cuervo: '''Yes, as in... ''(Black Cuervo punches El Tigre out of the chimney and onto another rooftop. He gets back up.) 'El Tigre: '''Now that I'm (breathes) warmed up, here is a special move that has taken me years to master. ''(He runs up a wall and richochets to the sky. He spins his body like a fan and launches down with his foot.) 'El Tigre: '''Behold, The Spinning Armadilo! ''(He gets snagged by the clothesline and hardly tries to grab Black Cuervo. He crosses his arms and appears hanging upside down on his own tail.) 'Black Cuervo: '''Hmm, not bad. But I think you meant to do THIS! ''(Black Cuervo runs up a broken door and richochets, spinning at the same time. She erupts with purple flames around her and spins down forward rapidly. She does a few poses, ending with a foot aiming toward El Tigre. He awes at the sight befores being kicked in the face, spinning round on the line until it slams him against the wall. He drops down while Black Cuervo sharpens her nails. A pair of underwear comes down on his face. He pipes up with a smile.) 'El Tigre: '''You gotta teach me how to do that! ''(Black Cuervo has her arms crossed.) 'Black Cuervo: '''Teach a do-gooder like you? No way. '''El Tigre: '''Hey, I'm bad. I-I-I mean, I ''can ''be bad. I might be. ''(A fiery background appears behind him.) 'El Tigre (continued): '''Really bad. ''(He removes the underwear frm his face. Black Cuervo leans forward.) 'Black Cuervo: '''Yes? Well, I might be on this roof tommorrow night, and I ''might ''teach you that move. ''(She taps El Tigre, causing his hair to stand on end. She then rockets away.) 'Black Cuervo (continued): '''Adios, hero! ''(El Tigre is staring off at her in awe.) 'El Tigre: '''Adios, Black Cuervo. ''(We fade into the scene of Leone Middle School.) 'Frida: '''Manny, what happened?! ''(Manny appears bruised and beat from last night.) 'Manny: '''Oh. I, uh, tripped on a girl-Step! On a step! '''Frida: '''Oh. Well, don't forget to come over tonight to set up for the party. It's only three day away! '''Manny: '''Tonight? ''(He start rubbing his hands nervously.) 'Manny (continued): '''Oh, I don't know if I.... ''(Frida has a big smile on her face, but slowly turns it into a frown.) 'Manny (continued): '...Of course I'm coming over tonight. (Frida smiles again.) 'Manny (continued): '''What are best pals for? '''Frida: '''Awesome! See you at 8! And don't forget the piñata! ''(Manny turns around in anxiousness.) 'Manny: '''The piñata! ''(Pans out to shown Frida frowning again.) 'Manny (continued): '''I mean-(perks up) the piñata! ''(Frida runs off happily. Cut to Manny holding cardboard while running out of the store.) 'Manny (continued): '''If I skip dinner, I can finish the piñata before- ''(As Manny is running, he stops as we can see a dark figure standing on a rooftop. A flash of lightning appears around it.) 'Manny: '''No time! (keeps walking) Oath...promised...Frida...I...would... ''(Another lightning strikes as he is pushed back.) 'Manny (continued): '''I'll just say hi. ''(Lightning flashes over the scene. Manny, as El Tigre, climbs up the building. He falls on his back, noticing Black Cuervo, who has a connivng smile on he face.) 'El Tigre: '''Oh, it's you. (approaches Black Cuervo) I just happen to be jumping around rooftops...with cardboard. ''(He puts the cardboard away. Black Cuervo meets him face-to-face.) 'Black Cuervo: '''Ready to be bad? '''El Tigre: '''Uh, about that..See, I promised I'd help my friend with- ''(Black Cuervo walks away as he explains, and has her arms crossed in displeasure.) 'Black Cuervo: '''Hmph, I knew it. You're just another goody-two-shoes. '''El Tigre: '''No. El Tigre is the baddest macho in all of Miracle City. ''(Black Cuervo approaches him with a cheeky smile.) 'Black Cuervo: '''Handsome ''and ''evil, eh? Well, let's go, bad man. ''(She walks ahead of him.) 'El Tigre: '''After you, my sweet. ''(El Tigre drops the cardboard in a puddle of water. He follows Black Cuervo as she takes off, clinging onto her. A montage follows. At a carnival, in the Tunnel of Love, El Tigre and Black Cuervo place alligators in the water. Cut to them running from the fuzz. They are then shown descending at a wrecking ball chained to a statue. El Tigre claws it off, causing it to roll toward the prison and create a prison break. He and Black Cuervo are on the run again. Cut to the two operating a crane holding a pipe. They place it on the road, sending most passengers off course and into the river. Police are alerted and chase them again. Then, El Tigre pumps a bomb whick is attached to the volcano, changing the words 'MIRACLE CITY' to faces of El Tigre and Black Cuervo. As the volcano erupts, the two gaze at each other. Fade to black) 'El Tigre: '(whispering) Frida! (Fade in, Frida is asleep in bed, she wakes up and removes her eye mask.) 'El Tigre: ' (whispering) Frida!! (Frida blinks twice. El Tigre is standing outside. Frida turns on the lights and looks out the window.) 'Frida: ' (whispering) Where have you been!? (Pan to Frida's room.) 'El Tigre: ' (shrugs) I'm only six hours late. 'Frida: ' You're two days and six hours late! (Pan to El Tigre, outside) The party is tomorrow, now GO HOME! (shuts off the lights) 'El Tigre: '''Frida?...Frida..! (screams) FRIDA!!! ''(Emiliano, Frida's father, swings the door open.) 'Emiliano: ' El Tigre! My daughter may NOT receive visitors after eight pm! (Police dogs snarl at El Tigre) 'El Tigre: '''Well, then, (turns around) I'll just be go- '''Emiliano: '(points) Ataque el gato! (El Tigre screams and flees as the police dogs chase him. The dogs catch him off screen and tear his clothes. Fade to black. Fade in, Leone Middle School. A car horn sounds.) 'Manny: '''Uh, Frida, ''(Frida is standing with her back turned, frowning, with her arms crossed.) 'Manny: '(continued) I brought you the piñata. (Frida's face lights up.) 'Frida: '''You did!? Oh, Manny, I knew- ''(Frida turns, Zoom out, Frida is shocked, Manny is smiling, wearing an arm cast, leg cast, and an eye-patch, holding a sagging paper bag with a face drawn on it, and flies buzzing around it. Frida strides up to him.) 'Frida: ' This is my "awesome" birthday piñata? (Manny's smile fades, he looks away.) 'Manny: ' Yeeeaaah- (smiles, and shrugs) maybe? (The bottom of the bag breaks, dropping a pile on the ground. Frida glares angrily at Manny. Zoom in on the pile) 'Frida: '''Pretzles and a dirty sock?! ''(Zoom out, Manny looks down at it as Frida does not break her glare.) 'Manny: '''It still needs some fine tuning. ''(Frida stomps her foot down.) 'Frida: '''Where have you been the last two days-!? (Zoom in) What kind of piñata is this-!? (Zoom in) What's the square root of nine!? ''(Zoom out, Manny looks around as other students gather to see what is happening.) 'Manny: '''Square roo- Uhh- ''(Frida turns away from him') 'Frida: '''I need help with my math homework, which you would know if you were any kind of friend! '''Manny: '''If ''you were any kind of friend, (pulls off the eye-patch.) you'd know, (Zoom in) I STINK at math! (throws the eye-patch on the ground) (Zoom out to Manny, Frida, and everyone starring at them.) 'Frida: '''You just plain STINK! ''(Everyone around them gasps, Manny looks shocked and offended at Frida. Zoom in on Manny.) 'Background Character #1: '''You gonna take that, Manny!? '''Background Character #2: '''Oooooooh, Manny-! ''(Manny looks around. Zoom out to Manny and Frida.) 'Manny: '''Hey, if ''you're such a great friend, (points at the ground) Why'd I make you such a lousy piñata!? (Cut to Frida) 'Frida: '''Well, since you're ''no kind of friend, you...you're...(looks around)...uninvited to my party! (gasps, covering her mouth with both hands) (Pan to Manny, gasping at Frida. Zoom out, everyone gasps. Manny looks around, then angrily limps away. Frida reaches out.) 'Frida: '(In a lower tone) Manny, (Zoom in, frowns) wait... (Pan to Manny, limping down the hall. He punches a locker, breaking his arm cast off, and continues to limp away. The locker opens, a boy stumbles out, one of his glasses lenses broken from Manny's punch.) 'Boy: '''Oh, thank you-! ''(Zoe comes from around the corner, slamming the locker shut with the boy in it, looking down the hall at Manny. Zoom in, her eyes narrow as she grins evilly. Fade to Frida's house. There is a banner over the door that reads FIESTA, there is rock music playing loudly as people talk and scream, and there are lights coming from the backyard. Pan to a building rooftop above. El Tigre is leaning on the edge of the roof, looking sad. Black Cuervo lands behind him unnoticed.) 'Black Cuervo: '''So, not inivited to the biggest party in human history? '''El Tigre: '(darts eyes to her) No. (Black Cuervo takes a few steps forward, retracting her wings.) 'Black Cuervo: '''So what are you going to do about it...(smiles with hands on hips) ''bad man? (El Tigre turns around with a confused stance and expression.) 'El Tigre: '''What do you mean? '''Black Cuervo: '''Is the "baddest macho in Miracle City" going to take this insult lying down? ''(El Tigre keeps his expression, looking down, then back at her.) '''Black Cuervo (continued): ''Or is he going to go down there and make Frida Suárez sorry she ever dared to humliate ZOEY AVES?! (shifts to innocent stance) Uh, I mean, El Tigre? ''(El Tigre glances around for a moment in thought.) El Tigre: 'Let's do it! ''(Fade to Frida's party, there is a crowd of people talking, and party music playing.) '''Background Character #3: So he was all like, "Whatever," and then I was just like- (A motor starts, Black Cuervo flies over, El Tigre holding on to her ankles, everyone gasps when they see them. El Tigre lets go of Black Cuervo, extending his claws as he falls. His claws tear through a banner that reads Happy Birthday Frida! as he lands on stage. Frida and her band gasp. Zoom out, Black Cuervo flies down over everyone to Frida's presents on a table. Black Cuervo's laser extends and starts to glow. She fires through Frida's presents and the wall of her house before flying back up. Cut to El Tigre smiling at the destruction Black Cuervo has caused, Black Cuervo continues to fire her lasers as people scream. El Tigre turns to see Frida, on the verge of tears, still holding her guitar and wearing the belt buckle he gave her. Zoom in on Frida's belt buckle.) El Tigre: 'You're wearing the belt buckle? ''(Zoom out, Frida looks down at her belt.) 'Frida: '''My best friend made it for me. (looks up at El Tigre) ''(Zoom out, El Tigre turns around. Black Cuervo hovers above them, firing a laser at Frida. El Tigre pushes Frida out of the way. Cut to Frida, on the ground, looking up at El Tigre. El Tigre is kneeling in front of her, smiling.) '''El Tigre: '''Yes, he did! ''(Frida smiles as El Tigre looks up at Black Cuervo. El Tigre stands up, Black Cuervo is still hovering above them.) 'El Tigre: '''Sorry, mi amor. Frida is too important to me. I know it hurts- ''(Pan to Black Cuervo.) 'Black Cuervo: '(Puts her hands on her hips) Hurts? Ah, ha ha ha! (Zoom in) I was only using you to get revenge on Frida! (Zoom out, Black Cuervo fires her laser at El Tigre. El Tigre flinches. Frida steps in front of him, using her goggles to reflect Black Cuervo's laser away. Frida blows the smoke off of her goggles. El Tigre bounces off her, lunging at Black Cuervo with his extended hand. Black Cuervo grabs it, and the hand snaps at her face, missing it. Yanking on the hand chain, she flies upward and backwards, before whirling the chain and El Tigre around. He is sent into the swimming pool, and the water inside drains out through a hole created from the impact. Black Cuervo lands and prepare to fire a laser, but El Tigre suddenly leaps out at her, knocking the laser out of her grasp. The two bounce off before landing and facing each other in battle positions.) 'El Tigre: '''Enough! We end this...''now! (El Tigre runs up a tree, flipping off of it, spinning in the air until the he uses the Spinning Armadillo. Cut to the people at Frida's party. A girl puts on sunglasses.) 'Kids: '(In unison) The spinning armadillo! (Cut to El Tigre, spinning back down. He does several poses in the air before sticking out his boot to kick Black Cuervo. Cut to Black Cuervo, gazing up at El Tigre in awe.) 'Black Cuervo: '(smiling) He does have that certain something. (El Tigre kicks Black Cuervo as she stares at him. El Tigre poses as Black Cuervo lands on Frida's cake. Black Cuervo tries to extend her wings, but they fall out of her arm hilts and hit her on the head. Cut to El Tigre standing over her.) 'El Tigre: '''No one can help you now, chica! ''(Black Cuervo opens a slot on her wrist brace with a red button inside.) 'Black Cuervo: '''Think again, ''hero. (Black Cuervo hits the button, causing a birds cry to sound, shattering a boy's drinking glass and another boy's eye glasses before breaking the windows on all the buildings. Lady Gobbler and Voltura fly into sight, landing on both sides of Black Cuervo. A cloud of smoke from their jet packs blinds El Tigre. Cut to Black Cuervo, Voltura and Lady Gobbler have grabbed both her hands, flying off with her.) 'Black Cuervo: '''Party while you can, El Tigre! I shall have my revenge on you! VENDETTA! ''(The Flock of Fury flies off, Black Cuervo coughing from the smoke. Cut to El Tigre, Frida, and the kids at the party watching them fly away in amazement. El Tigre hangs his head, sadly.) 'El Tigre: '''I'm...sorry for being a jerk and wreaking your birthday, Frida. ''(Cut to Frida.) 'Frida: '''Are you kidding!? This party's epic! ''(Zoom out, Frida's back yard is destroyed, all of the water in the pool is drained. A boy gets a running start and jumps into the empty pool.) 'Humperto: '''CANNONBALL!!! ''(He crashes onto the pavement.) 'Humperto (continued): '...I'm okay... (Cut to Manny and Frida.) 'Frida: '''And in the end, you were there for me, like you always are. ''(The two glance around awkwardly.) 'El Tigre: '''Uh, should we hug now or something? '''Frida: '''Blech! Gross! ''(Close up of El Tigre's face.) 'El Tigre: '''Then, Happy Birthday! ''(Zooms out to show El Tigre with a cowbell and Frida with the Atomic Sombreros. They all start rocking out as everyone cheering and throwing Mexican items in the air.) (End) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Season 1